


[Podfic] Proving a Point

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Disability, Discussion of Assisted Suicide, Discussion of Sex and Disability, English Accent, M/M, Overcoming Obstacles, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Romance, Serious Illness, Soundcloud, medical ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Invalided home from Afghanistan, running out of funds and convinced that his surgical career is over, John Watson accepts a mysterious job offer to provide care and companionship for a disabled person. Little does he know how much hangs in the balance of his performance as he settles into his new life at Musgrave Court.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 263
Kudos: 191
Collections: Treadmill Podfic





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elldotsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/gifts), [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Proving A Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826798) by [elldotsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee), [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



> HELLO!!! And welcome to a new pod. It's here, finally and at last; it's been a long time coming. Things just kept getting in the way but now the way is clear and here we are with a fabulous piece of work from the talented fingers of elldotsee and J_Baillier.  
> Thank you so much, you beautiful ladies, for your permission to podfic your fantastic story.  
> This will be rolling out over the next few weeks on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday.
> 
> Music: Brave by Dan Skinner and Adam Skinner


	2. Care and Companionship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL get used to this M/W/F posting, I WILL!


	3. The Resident Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great weekend, you lovely peeps! I've set myself a target to answer all your lovely comments and enthusiasms this weekend. Somehow it's been a hard week and I find myself trailing behind in the energy stakes. I guess bronchitis will do that to a body 😷🤧🤒. Not feeling ill any more (last week was bleaugh) but just tired, tired out! 
> 
> For anyone who might be interested, I've signed up for Fandom Trumps Hate again, this year and have three auctions on the go - one for Sherlock, one for Good Omens and one for *drum roll* Cabin Pressure. (That'll be a new experience for me!) Check it out here:- https://fth2020offerings.dreamwidth.org/219154.html


	4. (Re)connecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a good reason for being late today - had a meeting that turned into another meeting and couldn't get home to post!  
> Hope you had a good weekend. Happy listening!


	5. Sorely Missed




	6. The Fractured Mask




	7. There Was an Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you lovely people! I hope you all had a good weekend (I went to see Queen, so mine was great!).  
> I'm trying to start catching up on all your lovely messages but I'm not very good at that at the moment. Please know that I love reading your messages and I will, I will, I will answer you, it just might take me a little while.  
> In the meantime, please enjoy the latest episode of this great story!


	8. Who You Were




	9. Two Steps Back




	10. Sink Like a Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week and another lovely chapter!! Well... I say lovely...


	11. Taking Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday!!


	12. A Step Forward




	13. Protective Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely listeners!  
> The start of another week and a great start for our boys after their meeting of minds on Friday.


	14. The Right to Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that you are all safe and sound.   
> Got lots of cooking done today - freezer filled with a month's supplies for if we get locked down.   
> Want to be prepared without panicking.  
> Unlikely to get locked down, personally, as I work in community pharmacy and of the two sister stores in our town, we're the smaller of the two and also the one they will keep open.   
> Keep safe, lovely peeps!


	15. A Matter of Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good weekend - stay safe.


	16. Reconstructing Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week begins...


	17. Pandora's Flat




	18. The Stakes of the Game




	19. Contingency Plan




	20. A Question of Motives




	21. Dormant




	22. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best thoughts and internet hugs to all of you doing it tough out there. Hold on, keep safe, sane and well.  
> Much love,  
> Podders x


	23. The Last Chance?




	24. A Three-Patch Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing one and all a peaceful, happy and safe weekend. 🧡💐


	25. Sherlock's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I got the right day! (Holidays throw me horribly!) 🧡


	26. Scored On His Heart




	27. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great weekend, lovely listeners - I'm going to rest up after calling up and making 300 appointments for flu vaccines in 4 afternoons! Have you had yours, yet??


	28. Uncharted Territory




	29. A Study in Stimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll... just leave this here, shall I?


	30. Someone I Couldn't Even Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're nearly at the end! 😥  
> Have a lovely weekend, folks and people, see you again, soon! 🧡


	31. Forever, With Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my mufferties, here we are at the end of another great tale! I can hardly believe how quickly the time has gone by this month after the snail's pace of last month! Always amazes me how elastic time is.  
> Thank you once again to elldotsee and JBaillier for permission to podfic their fantastic story, it's been a real rollercoaster ride! 🧡
> 
> Please join me on Wednesday for the first two instalments of my first Fandom Trumps Hate offering, courtesy of Chriscalledmesweetie!


End file.
